1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to connectors, and particularly to surgical connectors utilized, for example, to connect a catheter to a fluid source. More particularly, the invention provides a connector which includes male and female Darts which are rotatable with respect to one another, while ensuring a fluid-tight coupling.
2. Background of the Invention
Swivel or rotatable coupling/connector devices are known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,773 to Waldbillig. The Waldbillig coupling includes a collar forming a radially projecting portion on a female part, such that the female part receives a male part, with a loose fit between the male and female Darts. In addition, in Waldbillig, an O-ring is disposed between the male and female parts, and the male and female parts are axially spaced such that the O-ring is not axially compressed. While the Waldbillig collar and other structure which prevents axial O-ring compression results in a connector having male and female parts which are freely rotatable with respect to one another, the Waldbillig structure is less than optimal from a standpoint of maintaining a fluid-tight coupling, particularly when subjected to high fluid pressures. In fact, it is believed that the Waldbillig structure has not been practiced commercially.
As an alternative to the Waldbillig structure, an arrangement has been available (from the assignee of the Waldbillig patent) in which, in lieu of the collar structure, an end cap is fastened onto the female part (after insertion of the male part) to hold the male part in place. The cap is secured to the female part utilizing an adhesive or sonic welding. However, such an arrangement is disadvantageous due to the added sonic welding or adhering step, as well as the requirement for an additional cap component.